Traitor
by Anna Greenleaf of Doriath
Summary: Legolas threatens Lord Celeborn in order to blackmail him and control Lorien through him, but is caught and sentenced to death.


Traitor!

I ran though the forest, breathing heavily. I had to get to Caras Galadhon before it was too late! The only thing keeping me going was the thought of my true love, Legolas. I felt in my heart, something was wrong. I knew where he was, and my only goal was to help him.

The forest sped past me as my bare feet hit the soft golden leaves from the mallorn leaves, high above. Finally, I spotted it! Up ahead was the capitol of Lorien. I ran on until my feet made it to the first step up to where I would find Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and hopefully, my prince.

"Lady Galadriel!" I called to her breathlessly when I reached the top. She did not turn to meet my face. I ran up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I realized she was crying. "Milady?" I asked softly, "Where is Legolas?" Her tear stained face turned to me.

"I'm so sorry, Vanariel." She whispered.

My face was solemn. "What happened? What is wrong?" I eyed her worriedly.

The golden Lady turned away and looked across her forest before speaking, trying to gain her composure. "Your Prince, Legolas, is a traitor to Lorien." I stepped back, unsure of what to say, eyes wide. "Haldir caught him threatening my husband with a knife. He was trying to manipulate him against Lothlorien." I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"No, that can't be true!" I screamed.

"I'm ever so sorry."

Tears were streaming down my face. "Where is he now?"

Lady Galadriel shook her head. "The punishment for treason is death."

"No!" I ran into her arms crying. She held me. "Please, Milady." I begged. "You must do something!"

She sighed, "I cannot do anything. But there is time for you to see him, before he dies." I looked up into her eyes. "He is being lead to the Nimrodel as we speak. They will drown him, but they will let you see him if you get there in time."

"Hannon le, Hiril Nin." _Thank you, My Lady._ I gratefully replied before dashing down to the forest floor below. I did not care for my physical condition now. All that mattered was to get to Legolas before they destroyed the most wonderful thing that had happened to me. If he dies, then I shall surly perish.

Soon, I made it a clearing where the Nimrodel was. There were around one hundred Lorien guards around the river, all clad in green cloaks. Different ones had different helmets showing their position in the guard. Haldir was at the edge, with his arms folded watching as four high-ranking elf guards lead Legolas to the middle of the lake. Legolas was clad in a light blue tunic, grey leggings and grey boots. His soft blonde hair was draped in his shoulders, unbraided with the ends dripping wet. His arms were tied behind his back and two of the guards held his arms at the elbows so he could hardly do anything but walk. I nearly died at the sight.

"Daro!" _Halt! _I called with a commanding voice as I ran to Haldir. In Sindarin, I begged, "Please, Haldir, you and I have always been friends. And Legolas was one of your closest! Please do not do this!"

Haldir replied, "I'm sorry, Milady. He has committed a crime that deserves death. There must be justice in Lorien."

"Then please," I tried one last time, "Let me speak with him for five minutes."

The march warden looked into my pleading eyes. He sighed and looked down the river where Lord Celeborn was standing tall. Celeborn nodded. Haldir turned to me, "Very well, five minutes. I know you love him."

"Thank you!" I cried and quickly kissed him on the cheek. I ran to the edge of the shore. Legolas was looking over his shoulder at me. His saddened face had a slight smile when he saw me. Not caring about my beautiful scarlet dress, I waded into the water. The guards holding Legolas looked at Haldir for instructions. Haldir nodded and they released Legolas arms and untied his hands. Legolas ran to me and lifted me out of the water by my waist and spun me around.

"Vanariel! Oh, Vanariel." He repeated himself as he placed me back in the water. "Why have you come?" He softly asked; his deep blue eyes were deeper and sadder than I had ever seen.

"Oh, meleth nin," _Oh, my love,_ I cried, "tell me it isn't true. Oh please tell me it's not true!"

He held my hands and slowly replied, "Gohenna nin, meleth nin, _forgive me, my love,_ it is."

I was speechless. "I couldn't bring myself to believe Lady Galadriel, but hearing it from you, it must be true! How could you?"

He lowered his head, "It was complicated. I was desperate, but there is no time to explain. Remember me, my love."

"Oh, Legolas," I sobbed. "I will die without you." I buried my face in his drenched tunic.

"No, Vanariel. You must live on. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. And I shall die knowing that you are mine forever. Perhaps, someday, we will meet again."

I didn't say anything, I just cried in his arms. He held me close and began to sing:

"O môr henion i dhû:_ From darkness I understand the night:_

Ely siriar, êl síla._ Dreams flow, a star shines._

Ai! Aníron Vanariel nin._ Ah! I desire my Beautiful Maiden._

"Tiro! Galad eria e môr._ Look! A light rises out of the darkness._

I 'lîr en vanariel nin luitha 'úren._ The song of my beautiful maiden enchants my heart._

Ai! Aníron..._ Ah! I desire..._

"Ú i vethed nâ i onnad _Not the end it is the beginning_

Si boe u-dhanna _Now it is necessary that you don't fall_

Ae u-esteli, esteliach nad _If you don't trust something_

"Estelio han, estelio han, estelio _Trust this, trust this, trust_

Estelio han, estelio veleth _Trust this, trust love"_

"Legolas…" I sighed. "I do not want to lose you."

"I know…. I'm sorry, my love." He placed his cheek on the top of my head. My dark long hair flowed with the water.

Suddenly, I felt another presence in the water. I looked towards the shore. There was no one in the water either than Legolas and I. I looked up into Legolas' eyes in question. He appeared just as puzzled. We simultaneously looked into the water. We heard a voice in the water. It was Ulmo! I cried to him to have the Lorien elves pardon Legolas' actions, but he would not. But instead, he married us right there in the Nimrodel. We heard the trees swaying and rustling and we saw eagles high above us. The elves around us were in awe of the sight. Legolas and I knew; we had the blessing of the Valar.

I sighed. I knew I was far beyond five minutes, and so did my prince.

"Námarië, heru nin, meleth nin." _Farewell, my lord, my love._ I said, tears streaming down my face.

We embraced and he whispered in my ear, "Námarië, meleth nin." _Farewell, my love._ We passionately kissed as I pushed my hand though his silky golden hair. He traced his hand over my pointed ear and into my hair, stroking it. I broke away reluctantly. My vision was blurry because of my tears. I would never see the love of my life again, until the ending of the world. I passed the Lorien guards as they walked towards my prince. Once I reached the shore I turned to see Legolas, bravely placing his hands behind his back, waiting for them to be tied. Not caring about my sopping wet dress, I stood my ground, letting the blessed breeze of Manwë ruffle my gown and teasing my hair, as I met Legolas' penetrating gaze. I saw his brave, smiling lips form the words 'Námarë, vanariel nin'_ Farewell, my beautiful maiden_. Sobbing, I mimicked his smile as best I could. I saw him close his eyes and throw his head back as the four Lorien guards push him, by his shoulders, under the water.

"NOOO!"

Gasping, I awaked from that horrible dream. I felt Legolas' arms around my waist, keeping me safe. I looked into his face. He had awaken with me.

"Are you alright, meleth nin?" He looked concerned. I looked around, seeing the tree we were in and the dark forest surrounding us.

I held him close, "I'm so glad you are with me, Legolas."

He just smiled, "I am too, Vanariel."


End file.
